Its Like Looking Into A Mirror
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: What happens when Robert Englund comes face to face with Freddy Krueger?(Only one chapter)


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANOES or anything that has to do with it. This is before New Nightmare**

Robert Englund, still in full Freddy costume sat on the couch in his trailer and sighed. He had just finished the final Freddy film "Freddy's Dead" and all he wanted to do was sleep. He fell right to sleep, not even taking off the makeup or anything.

When he awoke again, he found himself leaning against a tree. He looked around and saw the old familiar 1428 Elm Street house. He said out loud to himself "did I fall asleep by the set?" He looked down and saw that the blades on his glove were actually real. He said "what the hell is going on here?" He turned to voices. There were the girls doing the jump rope song:

One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You

Three, Four, Better Lock Your Door

Five, Six, Grab Your Crucifix

Seven, Eight, Gonna Stay Up Late

Nine, Ten, Never Sleep Again

Robert felt chills go through his body. He couldn't believe it. He was actually dreaming about the movie he starred in. Should he go in? He created Freddy. Well Wes Craven did. What the hell? Why not? What could go wrong? Its not like he would be here. He was a movie character that was played by Robert himself.

He slowly walked up the steps and opened the door. Of course it slammed behind him. He wasn't surprised though. He knew that was going to happen. He said, "Why am I so scared? He isn't real. But it all seems so real." He smiled and decided to make a little game out of it. He was all-alone in the house. Who was going to jump out at him? Freddy? He didn't think so. He decided to play the part. He was already in full Freddy gag so he decided to go with it.

Since he obviously knew the house so well, he followed the path to the boiler room. He still had the chills, but he scraped the blades of the glove across metal. He did a Freddy laugh. He stopped cold when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly turned around and let out a blood-curling scream. It was like looking into a mirror. He said "what the hell?! How could you be here if I'm right here?!" Freddy said "who the hell are you and how the hell do you look just like me and even SOUND like me?!" Robert said, "my name is Robert Englund. I play you dude!" Freddy said "look I don't know what you are doing here, or what you are talking about, or why you are dressed like me, but you stepped into MY territory and now you must die!" Robert got very scared all of a sudden. Is this what the victims in the movie felt like when they came face to face with him? Robert said out loud "you don't scare me! I'm telling you I'm talking to myself! I play you in all the Freddy movies! You wouldn't kill me!"

Freddy said "oh no?" He raised his glove and Robert couldn't believe what was going on. He was looking at himself! Freddy wasn't real! But Freddy had a look in his eye like he meant it. Robert decided to try something. "Freddy! Wait! I'll prove it to you! How would I know these lines then huh?" He cleared his throat and began:

"Welcome To Prime Time Bitch!"

"Now No One Sleeps!"

"You've Got The Body and I Got the Brain!"

Freddy looked at him stunned. He said "and I thought I was a psycho! How the hell do you know all of that?!" Robert said "I'm telling you I play you man! You said those lines, or I said those lines, or whatever, to Jennifer, Kristen and Jesse." Freddy said, "Now whose scaring who? Whoever you are you are freaky!" He laughed and said "although those two kills with Jennifer and Kristen were pretty damn good kills if I do say so myself. Especially since Kristen was the last brat of Elm Street." Robert said "what the hell are you talking about?! I did those kills! In the movies! Stop taking all of my credit!"

Freddy began to get angry now and said, "shut up before I shut you up! I don't want to talk to you anymore! I'm leaving now! I'm due to fight my daughter Katherine now and to give her some of her own medicine." Robert said "good luck. You'll need it." Freddy just shook his head and walked away.

Robert opened his eyes with a start. He jumped up and saw himself in the mirror. He took off his glove and threw it. What a weird dream! He said out loud to himself: "that's it. I will never do a Freddy movie AGAIN!"


End file.
